


It's my party and I cry if I want to

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Supernabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Castiel ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par "It's my party" de Lesley Gore.

Dean rit doucement quand Gabriel le plaqua contre le mur avant de l'embrasser passionnément. L'adolescent paraissait véritablement heureux dans les bras de l'autre jeune homme.  
De l'autre côté de la pièce, Castiel ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, luttant contre la douleur qui avait pris place quelque part dans sa poitrine.  
Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

-Cas, ça va ?, s'inquiéta Anna.

L'adolescent se retourna vers sa jumelle, le regard perdu, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Sa sœur tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait capturé l'attention de Castiel et vit les deux garçons enlacés.

-Oh, Cas..., souffla-t-elle avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû inviter Gabriel.  
-C'est notre cousin, c'est normal qu'il soit là.  
-Pour ruiner tes dix-huit ans ?  
-Il ne sait qu'il le fait. Il ne sait pas que...  
-Crois-moi, il sait très bien ce que tu ressens pour Dean. Je te promets qu'il va m'entendre, cette espèce de...  
-Non, Anna. S'il te plaît...  
-Cas, c'est notre fête et je n'ai pas envie de te voir malheureux ; ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.  
-Quoi que tu dises ou que tu fasses, ça ne changera rien ; Dean ne verra jamais rien d'autre qu'un ami en moi.  
-Alors il est idiot ; tu vaux dix fois mieux que Gabriel. Et je ne dis pas ça, juste parce que tu es mon frère. Si Dean ne voit pas ça, il ne te mérite pas.  
-Merci, Anna, sourit tristement avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa jumelle.

Puis, il se libéra de l'étreinte de sa soeur et après un dernier sourire, et monta dans sa chambre, laissant les bruits de la fête derrière lui.


End file.
